Raven's Sister
by Celsie
Summary: Raven discovers her sister has arrived near the Titan's tower. When she invites her to stay in the tower, Kari refuses to let Raven tell her friends that they are sister's, but Robin knows that something is up and he's going to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to the show. However Kari is mine, along with anything else I decide to add to my little story.

Raven's Sister 

**Chapter 1**

Raven's eyes wandered her dark bedroom in boredom. It wasn't very often that she could just sit back and relax like this. Something would come up any minute she just knew it.

The Titan Tower lights would start flashing a bright and annoying red, Robin's voice would echo through out the tower, "Titans GO!" Raven smirked. It was a ridiculous action phrase but he wasn't the world's smartest superhero, so she guessed it wasn't entirely his fault.

She wondered if Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing their silly video games, which they did all the time anyway.

Starfire was probably laughing her airhead laugh while watching them and Robin was most likely training as he always did. She turned over on to her stomach and wondered when her life had become so ordinary.

Before she had joined the Titans she was always running and fighting and never had time to think about the things she had lost, the people she lost.

Now it was always on her mind as she watched the others hanging out with each other and laughing, they were always laughing. She would have given anything to be able to laugh freely, but she couldn't.

She knew the other titan's wondered about her lack of emotion but it wasn't like she chose that for herself. It was something she had to do, for their safety and the last thing she was going to do was endanger her friends.

She had to remain an unemotional ice block, and sometimes ice blocks get very lonely. Her mind began to drift and her eyes drooped shut.

_**Raven looked up and screamed her father was coming towards her and everything he passed exploded into flames. She turned and ran, her shoes slapping the ground as she ran. She couldn't think all she could do was run.**_

_**Suddenly she reached the edge of a cliff, she turned and came face to face with her mother. Raven's mother had been human while her father was a demon, her mother didn't know that until it was too late. Raven's eyes widened as she caught sight of her father ambling towards them. **_

_**She looked into her mother's face and nearly jumped out of her skin when she spoke. "Save her Raven, save your sister. She needs you so much. Please for me, save Kari!" Then she reached out and shoved Raven over the edge and Raven fell screaming over the cliff edge.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to the show. However Kari is mine, along with anything else I decide to add to my little story.

Raven's Sister Chapter 2 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Robin stopped his training and ran down the stairs till he reached the living room. He heard Beast Boy and Starfire yelling in the hall on his right when his thoughts were interrupted again by Raven's scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He reached Raven's bedroom just as Cyborg slammed into the door causing it to fly into the room and slammed into the opposite wall. The four of them rushed into the room and stopped short. Raven was writhing around on her bed screaming and crying.

Things were flying around the room slamming into the titans and the walls. Beast Boy transformed into a mouse and scurried over to Ravens bed were he transformed back into his self and tried to wake her.

Suddenly it all stopped and Raven opened her eyes, "What are you doing in my room?" She asked in her deadpan voice.

The titans stared at her like she had lost her mind. "Friend Raven you were having a night scare." Starfire said as she leaned over and peered closely into Raven's face.

"Whatever. I'm fine now." Raven said her voice emotionless.

Beast Boy picked himself up off the ground, "You were screaming and crying."

"I don't scream and I don't cry. Now if you all will leave I need to meditate." She said matter-of-factly. The titans turned and left her room and Raven layback in her bed and sighed.

She knew she'd been screaming and maybe even crying but she didn't need them prying into her mind. She knew whatever happened in her dream was for her to discover and for her to discover alone. She closed her eyes and imagined the last few moments of her dream.

_**She looked into her mother's face and nearly jumped out of her skin when she spoke. "Save her Raven, save your sister. She needs you so much. Please for me, save Kari!" Then she reached out and shoved Raven over the edge and Raven fell screaming over the cliff edge.**_

Raven sat bolt upright her eyes darting back and forth, looking for the unseen object that was causing her to shiver. She got up and after fixing her door sat down at her desk.

She reached into a hidden compartment in the back behind a long row of candles and pulled out a thick black dust covered book with strange letters covering the front.

She blew the dust off and coughed when some of it went into her throat. Raven opened the book slowly and deliberately to the second page. Her eyes wandered the page looking for something she couldn't quite place her finger on.

Something about her dream was disturbing her she didn't have any siblings. So why would she be dreaming about having one?

Why would she have a dream about a sister especially the kind of dream where she was being told to save her.

It didn't make any sense and Raven liked things that made sense. She stood up from her desk and placed her memory book back in it's place.

She turned back to her bed and gasped, a shadowy figure was standing next to her window.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to the show. However Kari is mine, along with anything else I decide to add to my little story.

Raven's Sister 

**Chapter 3**

In a low gravely voice the shadow spoke. "You must search for her. She's here but she needs you. Find her if you ever want to know the truth. Find her!" the voice faded into nothing along with the shadow.

Raven blinked and walked over to her window she looked around for anything suspicious but couldn't find anything. For a moment she thought about getting Robin to come check it out but the last thing she wanted was that idiot in her room.

She went back to her desk and pulled out her memory book she switched back to the second page and looked towards the bottom. Her family tree wasn't very large but she was only looking for one thing. Any mention of this mysterious sister she dreamed about.

Her eyes wandered down to her name, underneath was her birth date and a small almost invisible line. It went straight down the page and continued right off it. Raven turned the page and gaped, the previous page was longer then the others and had been taped up.

She pulled the tape off and opened the page completely. The line connected her name to another, one she had never seen or heard before until tonight, Kari.

Suddenly the name disappeared and for a moment Raven thought she had imagined it but she shook her head. No, it had definitely been there and she was going to figure out exactly what it meant.

She placed her book back in it's rightful place and changed into her clothes. She fastened her cloak and turned towards the window.

It was pitch-black out and no doubt full of people she wasn't in the mood to deal with and for half a second she thought about waiting till morning but she knew for some reason if she waited she'd lose her only chance at discovering what was going on.

Raven floated out of her room and quietly shut the door, determined to find out what was going on, without anyone's help.

She peeked into the living room and saw Robin and Cyborg lying on the couches. Beast Boy had transformed into a cat and Starfire who was sitting on the floor was holding him. All four were staring into the T.V without blinking.

Raven floated past them as quietly as she could, when she reached the door she opened it and flew through the door with out looking back. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to find her. She had to find Kari, the sister she never knew she had.

She reached the middle of the city in a matter of minutes and stopped to think of what to do next. The words of the shadow and her mother kept replaying in her head. "Find her! She's here, quickly find her!" Raven shook her head.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply suddenly she heard the shadow's voice again. "In the alley. Look in the alley!" Raven opened her eyes and gasped there was a dark alley in front of her but she hadn't been in front of an alley when she had closed her eyes.

She slowly flew into the alley and asked loud "Is there anyone in here?"

"Wh…who…who's there?" A quavering voice asked.

"My name's Raven. Where are you at?" She replied.

"What do you want?" the voice demanded this time sounding less frightened and more suspicious.

Raven looked around trying to spy the owner of the voice but it was too dark. "Who are you?" Raven said backing away as the shadow of a person rose up on the wall.

"My name is Kari." The shadow answered slowly. Raven tried to get a better look at the girl but she was hidden by the darkness and the shadows.

"Are you my sister?" Raven asked her voice once again emotionless.

"I don't know. I don't know my family." Kari said as she turned and picked up a bag from the ground. " I don't think I have a sister." Kari said as she slung the bag over her shoulder she stepped into the light and looked up at Raven who was floating a few feet from her. Raven followed her into the light and landed on the ground.

"We look exactly alike!" Kari whispered shocked.

Raven shook her head, "This is too strange."

**Top of Form**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to the show. However Kari is mine, along with anything else I decide to add to my little story.

Raven's Sister 

**Chapter 4**

Beast Boy purred, stretched and transformed back into himself. He yawned and turned to say goodnight to the rest of the titans but found them awake, blurry-eyed but awake.

"Morning B.B." Robin said with a yawn.

"MORNING?" Beast Boy shrieked.

"You fell asleep during the movie last night and we didn't bother you." Cyborg said amused.

Beast Boy frowned, "Well where's Raven? I haven't seen her since her nightmare."

"She's not up yet." Robin answered as he finished his bowl of cereal.

Suddenly the towers light's started flashing red and a siren was going off.

"Not this early in the morning!" Beast Boy whined.

"Titans GO!" Robin went to say but it was interrupted by a yawn, it came out as more of a "Tiyans O" but everyone was too tired to crack a smile at the sound.

The group trudged out of the tower and made their way into the center of town. They arrived in front of a warehouse where the disturbance was supposed to be. They entered the building before realizing Raven was still not with them.

"Where's she at?" Robin demanded obviously annoyed.

"Right here." Raven said from the shadows she and a girl they didn't recognize appeared out of the shadows and stopped in front of them.

"Raven? Where did you come from?" Robin asked looking at the dirt covered stringy haired girl who was standing next to her with a mud splattered bag that may have once been white hanging over her shoulder. Cinderblock lumbered towards the group while the titans were staring at the two girls.

"Where have you been?" Robin demanded furious as Raven's apparent lack of responsibility.

"No where." Raven answered watching Robin become angrier and angrier.

"I hate to interrupt this tense moment but we do seem to have a small problem." B.B interrupted watching Cinderblock advance on them.

"Shut up!" they yelled. B.B jumped back in surprise but shut up.

"Friends perhaps it is unwise to argue amongst yourselves at such a time as this?" Starfire asked trying to ease the mounting tension.

"You had no right leaving the tower with out letting anyone know!" Robin yelled.

"What are you my father? You have no right to order me around." Raven said trying to keep her cool.

"I am the leader here and I can't do my job if my team mates are running off with out warning and not coming back." Robin answered firmly.

"I was on my way back. I had things I had to do and when I left it wasn't like ya'll were doing anything all that important anyway!" Raven said harshly. Suddenly a huge machine flew past their heads just missing Raven.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to the show. However Kari is mine, along with anything else I decide to add to my little story.

Raven's Sister 

Chapter 5

"Let's take care of this." Raven said back to her calm collected self. Suddenly like a signal had gone off Cinderblock turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Robin made a motion to go after him but Cyborg stopped him. "Don't you think that can wait?" he asked glancing over in Raven's direction.

Robin hesitated for a moment and then gave up he nodded and turned to face Raven. "Well who is this?" Beast Boy said, his nose wrinkling.

"This is my si…" Raven started but was interrupted by Kari's voice.

"My name's Kari. I need a place to stay and Raven offered to help me out. We met back before you all got together." Kari said quickly shooting Raven a piercing glance.

Robin gazed at them for a minute and then Starfire burst out, "You can stay with us new friend!" Kari fell over shocked at the excitement in Starfire's voice.

"I appreciate that and I'll take you up on it if everyone's okay with it." Kari said as her shock subsided.

"I guess it would be okay, for a while." Robin said finally still glaring at Raven. Starfire squealed in excitement and Kari gave a half-hearted grin in Starfire's direction.

"So where is it that you guys live?" Kari asked trying to ignore the funny looks she was getting from the titans.

"In our tower by the ocean." Cyborg answered.

Finally B.B broke down, "When was the last time you bathed or changed clothes?"

Kari's eyes widened and she blushed furiously. "I'm homeless, those are luxuries we don't get very often." Her voice became hard and forced.

B.B's eyes widened, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you, I wasn't thinking."

"No surprise there, but I'm used to it. I've been homeless for four years. I've worked hard to stay healthy and alive so I've managed to get a few baths and even some fresh clothes every now and then." Kari said her eyes hard and staring straight ahead.

"Beast Boy isn't very smart when it comes to being tactful." Raven whispered.

"So I noticed." Kari whispered back trying to calm her emotions. She knew she must look like some kind of trash heap. She had practically been living in one for the last three days.

"He's not used to the stuff homeless people have to go through huh?" Kari asked. Raven shook her head. "I bet no one else here is either." Kari said again.

"No they all had it pretty good compared to us. I don't think they ever lived on the streets." Raven answered eyeing the other titans.

"Well it looks like we're here." Cyborg said as they reached the Titan's Tower.

**Top of Form**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to the show. However Kari is mine, along with anything else I decide to add to my little story.

Raven's Sister 

**Chapter 6**

Kari gazed up at the titan tower in amazement, "This is where ya'll live? Raven this is amazing!" Raven just floated in to the tower followed by a shocked Kari and the rest of the titans. Kari gazed around the halls and rooms that they walked through until they reached a dark hallway.

Raven stopped in front of a locked door and backed away from it so that Robin could get to it and unlock it. The titans stepped back and allowed Kari to enter her new room and look around. It was dark and obviously not used but Kari felt at home in the dark so she didn't mind.

"Well we will leave you to…unpack." Robin said awkwardly. Kari nodded without looking at them. Robin quietly pulled the door closed and led the titans into the main room.

"Raven what is going on and who is she?" Robin demanded.

Beast Boy transformed into a cat and settled on to Starfire's lap who was sitting against the wall watching her friends. "Her name is Kari, she's got some weird stuff in her past and she needs our help. Before we got together she saved me from some serious trouble but it cost her a lot so I figure I owe her and this was a good way to pay her back." Raven said watching Robin carefully.

"That's it?" Cyborg asked.

"That's all." Raven said firmly.

Robin sighed and shook his head, "Fine but something's up and I am going to figure out what it is." He said as he left the room.

Raven watched him leave and then turned to the other titans. "I'm going to my room. If she starts looking for me just show her where my room is."

"Hey how come she's allowed in your room?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Her name is Kari and she's not green." Raven said sarcastically as she floated away.

"I don't think that's a very good reason!" he yelled after her.

Kari climbed out of the shower and dried herself off. She felt clean and maybe now Raven's friends wouldn't stare at her like she was some kind of crazed lunatic. Of course she wasn't sure she liked Robin. He was being really pushy when she first met him.

She put in a pair of jeans and a tank top. Then when she realized the cuts and bruises on her arms were showing she threw on a dark green sweater as well. She brushed her hair out which unlike Raven's was long and wavy. It was the only thing really different about them.

She opened her door and followed the sounds of game play and loud shouts of "Booya" to the living room where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing their game. "Excuse me, where's Raven?" Kari asked during a pause for Beast Boy to get more soda.

"In her room, hey! You're green now too. She'd better not let you in her room!" Beast Boy yelled from the kitchen. Kari raised her eyebrow in question but Cyborg just shook his head.

"Her bedroom is down that hallway and on the right."

"Thank you." Kari said as she turned and headed for her sister's room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to the show. However Kari is mine, along with anything else I decide to add to my little story.

ELM-Tree10: Thanks so much for reviewing! There is maybe a chance of this being a Raven Robin pairing but it may take a while for them to start realizing there feelings for each other. In fact for a while it may seem they are down right hateful to each other, but thanks for the suggestion!

Raven's Sister 

**Chapter 7**

Raven placed her book back in its place when she heard a knock on her door. "Who's there?" she called.

"Raven? It's me, Kari." She called from outside the door.

"Come in." Raven answered. Kari opened the door and slipped inside before shutting it firmly behind her.

"So this is what your room is like huh?" she asked as she looked around trying to make out what everything was.

"If you're wondering about the dark, I like the dark." Raven said watching the girl's eyes wander the walls.

"It fits your personality right?" Kari asked eyeing the girl dressed in dark clothes.

"Better then you'll ever know." Raven answered as she turned and sat on her bed.

"I'm not so sure about that." Kari muttered as she looked around for a place to sit. She finally managed to make out a chair over by the desk and she sat down.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes and finally Kari spoke up. "Well, this is definitely a strange thing. Our being related."

"We don't know for sure if we are." Raven said mildly.

"We look exactly alike. How could we not be sisters?" Kari asked with a light laugh.

"We don't know anything. I mean I don't remember any of my family other then a few fleeting images of mother and then demon dad." Raven said glaring at the girl.

Kari's eyes widened, "Was that a joke?"

"Never mind. Anyway what do you remember about your family?" Raven asked.

"Not much, I don't remember my father at all and my mother died when I was very young." Kari said her eyes glassy like she was deep in her memories.

"Do you remember how your mother died?" Raven said eyeing the girl with mild interest.

"There was a fire. She…didn't make it out. They said it wasn't an accident, but that's all I remember. She used to smile all the time, like she was eternally happy even though the world around her suffered." Kari said wistfully.

"You make her sound like an uncaring self-centered woman." Raven said her eyes narrowing.

"Oh no, her happiness helped us all get by, if she hadn't been happy then most of us would have fallen to the suffering long before we did." Kari said quickly.

"My mother was like that I think." Raven said. In truth she couldn't remember anything about her mother.

Whenever she tried to it was like flames were blocking her view, and she could barely make out the figure of a woman through the smoke, her screams echoing around inside her head. Raven shook her head clearing away the images.

"So neither one of us really remembers their family at all. So how will we know if we're related if we don't have any memories?" Kari asked.

"I don't know." Raven answered then her eyes lit up and she jumped off her bed and pulled her black book out of his hiding place.

"What's that?" Kari asked eyeing the dark, ominous looking book.

"This book holds my family tree and memories, some of them are mine some of them were already there when I found it." Raven answered opening the book and turning to the photographs.

She handed the book to Kari and watched as the girl flipped through them. Suddenly she stopped and gasped, "That's momma!" she whispered.

Raven peered over her shoulder into the eyes of a woman. Her eyes were wide and expressive and the smile on her face instantly warmed Raven's heart.

"I always liked that picture, I had no idea it was our mother." She said gazing at the woman with a happy smile on her face.

"I never thought I'd see her face again." Kari said quietly wiping her eyes. Strange but Raven hadn't seen, heard, or felt any tears but maybe she had just missed them.

After a few moments of staring at the picture Kari stood up, "Well I'm going to lay down for a while. All the emotions have given me a huge headache."

"I'm not affected by emotions." Raven said in a bragging tone.

"None? How do you have no emotions at all?" Kari asked shocked that it was even possible to be completely emotionless.

"I'll show you someday maybe." Raven answered as she watched her sister walk out of her room.

(Celsie) Hey everybody. I'm sorry to inform you that this is the last chapter I'll be doing on this story for a while. I've lost my inspiration for it at the moment, but I will continue to try and write another chapter and will have it up as soon as possible. My other stories have completely taken over my mind and I can't really think about anything else at the moment, but never fear this story is not forgotten just placed on hold. Love Ya All!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to the show. However Kari is mine, along with anything else I decide to add to my little story.

Review Responses

BlackStormWitch: Glad you liked that, I'm not a huge fan of his either.

Flame Responses

Darkness-Draken: (His review) This story is cliché… (My response) So don't read it. My feelings will go unhurt, but I would like to read some of yours…if you ever write any. Ta Ta.

Raven's Sister 

**Chapter 8**

Kari left Raven's room and walked into the living room and was actually surprised to find Cyborg and Beast Boy were STILL playing games.

She grinned and walked up behind them, "Hi guys." She said softly.

"Hey where were you?" Beast Boy asked.

"In Raven's room." Kari replied watching the game.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Beast Boy said faking fury.

Kari smiled, "What's not fair?"

"She said Beast Boy wasn't allowed in her room cause he's green." Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Ah, well she doesn't seem to be a very big fan of green." Kari said with a grin.

Beast Boy's face dropped, "Hey, that's mean!" Kari and Cyborg laughed and he glared at them.

"So where's Starfire and Robin?" Kari asked keeping her voice neutral.

"Starfire's probably in the kitchen and Robin's training as always." Cyborg said before turning back to his game.

"Thanks, see ya later guys." Kari said as she walked in the direction of the kitchen. She entered and almost gagged the smell was overwhelming.

She looked around until she caught sight of Starfire happily throwing stuff together in a big pot of boiling water. Kari just stared for a moment until she thought she caught sight of a worm being thrown into the mix and it snapped her out of it.

"Star?" Kari said.

Starfire turned quickly, "Hello friend Kari." She said with a smile.

Kari grinned, "What cha making?"

Starfire looked confused for a moment and then her eyes lit up, "I don't know."

Kari raised her eyebrow at this and then gave a light smile. "I have an idea, Star why don't I teach you how to make an Earth food?"

Starfire's eyes brightened, "What will you teach me?"

"What is your friends favorite food?" Kari asked looking around the kitchen.

"Pizza!" Starfire said excitedly.

"Well then let's make some pizza." Kari said as she began going through cabinets and drawers. They luckily had the ingredients they needed.

"Okay well we start by cleaning up the kitchen, because cooking in a dirty kitchen in unhealthy." Kari said with a smile as she began scrubbing counters and picking up garbage from Starfire's attempt at cooking.

"I can wash dishes!" Starfire said quickly rushing over to the sink to do so.

"Okay that's great you do that while I finish this." Kari said as she finished picking up the floor. A few minutes later they had the kitchen sparkling clean. "Okay now to begin with we have to set out all the ingredients."

She opened the fridge, "We need this, this, this, and that." She said mostly to herself. Starfire followed behind her and grabbed the stuff that Kari mentioned until they finally had everything together and sitting on the counters.

About an hour later they had two pizza's sitting on the table and they could hear the running steps from the living room and they smiled at each other. "Hmm! This smells awesome!" Cyborg said as he screeched to a stop in front of the table.

"Thanks, it's really Starfire you should be thanking though. She did most of the work." Kari said with a grin in Starfire's direction, she grinned back.

"What's going on?" Robin asked from the hall.

"Is there meat on this pizza?" Beast Boy asked sniffing it from a distance.

"On that one yes but not on this one." Kari said pulling a fresh pizza from the oven. "Starfire mentioned you were anti-meat so I taught her how to make a veggie pizza." Kari said with a smile.

She looked up amid loud 'hmms, and this is so good!' and saw Raven standing in the doorway. "Come on in Raven and enjoy the food!" Kari said watching the others eat. Raven floated into the room.

She took a seat next to Cyborg and tentaivly grabbed a piece of pizza. "Who made this?" she asked suspiciously.

"Starfire did." Robin said between wolfish bites. She almost dropped when she met Kari's eyes and she winked. Raven bit into it and almost smiled, but stopped herself before anyone could see it.

She looked up to see if anyone had noticed and caught Kari's eye again. Kari grinned and discreetly placed her finger against her mouth. She'd seen the smile but she'd keep it a secret.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to the show. However Kari is mine, along with anything else I decide to add to my little story.

Review Responses

I'm going to make this short sweet and to the point. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED THIS STORY!

Raven's Sister 

**Chapter 9**

"Anyway, so I transformed into a gorilla and …"

"…and I was like 'Booya'!"

"..and then the huge monster known as cinderblock knocked…"

"…I had training to do so naturally I was more prepared…"

Kari's head was spinning they were all talking to her at once and she couldn't concentrate on just one so she just sat there nodding and agreeing with no idea what or who she was agreeing with.

Her head was in a complete fog. Half an hour later she managed to escape during the movie they had decided to watch that night. She slipped into her room and closed the door behind her.

Then she touched the golden band around her neck and whispered "Solo" suddenly a deep threatening voice filled the air.

"Kari, have you infiltrated the tower?"

"Yes Slade I have." Kari said her eyes glazed over.

"Good, now tell me what you have discovered.

"Robin is self-assured and egotistical. He thinks that he can handle everything himself and would be easily captured if we get him alone, but be forewarned it would take a lot of firepower to get him.

Starfire is strong but her ultimate weakness is her friends, she would do anything for them. I think if we get her alone make her think that either we have them captured or dead that'd she'd be easy prey.

Beast Boy is slow on the uptake but can be highly dangerous. I don't have enough information on him yet.

Cyborg is inhibited by his mechanical parts, if we disable them he'll fall more easily then the rest.

Raven however will be the most difficult I think. She is overly suspicious and protective of herself and then her friends. I think that if we can trick her into hiding herself inside her own mind we could easily trap her there. Making her a non-threat." Kari said her report running through her mind a she tried to remember every detail of what she had discovered over the time she had been there.

"Good, good. Work more on Raven and Beast Boy. Discover their area of disarray, so we may use it against them." Slade said his voice sounding amused. Kari touched the golden band again and smiled. This was going to be much easier then she had ever imagined.

Suddenly someone knocked on her door making her jump. She quickly calmed herself and opened the door.

"Hey we're about to do some training and Robin wanted to know if you'd like to watch." Beast Boy said fidgeting.

"Sure, just give me a sec." She turned and grabbed her bag and followed him out. The rest of the team was sitting around on the grass behind the tower obviously waiting for her and Beast Boy to arrive.

"All right Kari since you are without abilities, you can't participate." Robin said arrogantly.

Kari fought the urge to tell him well neither do you. She forced it down and just nodded. She watched as they began sparring with each other but after a few minutes she got bored. Then she had an idea. She'd mess with them a little.

She took out a book and began pretending to read it but her eyes were on a small stick just a few yards away from Robin who was sparring with Starfire. She concentrated on the stick until it began levitating just a few inches off the ground, just low enough to where no one would notice it was moving.

She jabbed her head in Robin's direction and watched in concealed amusement as it hit him in the back of the knee and caused his knee to buckle and give way beneath him. Robin stood up and turned fury written all over his face.

"BEAST BOY!" he yelled.

Beast Boy looked up in alarm. "What?" he asked.

"Why'd you throw a stick at me?" Robin demanded his eyes narrowing with anger.

Beast Boy looked truly confused. "I didn't throw any stick I've been sparring with Cy." He said.

"Liar! You're the only one behind me!" Robin yelled his face becoming an interesting shade of red.

"Who you calling a liar?" Beast Boy said glaring at Robin.

"YOU!" Robin said angrily.

"WHY YOU!" Beast Boy yelled.

"HEY!" Cyborg yelled effectively shutting the two up. "Robin maybe he did throw it or maybe he didn't but I don't see what the big deal is it was just a stick, big deal."

"Are you calling me a liar to Cyborg?" Beast Boy demanded.

"No I'm just saying that Robin is overreacting to the situation.

"I'm OVERREACTING?" Robin yelled.

Cyborg had finally lost it, "Yeah you are! It was just a stick. So what if Beast Boy threw a stick at you?" Cyborg said anger spilling on to his features.

Kari just sat back and enjoyed the show she hadn't expected it to go this far but hey if she could break them up over a stick she'd be going home faster then she had originally thought.

"SHUT UP!" Raven screamed. The boys stopped short and turned to stare at her. She was practically glowing. She had been trying to meditate but the stupid bickering had ended it rather quickly.

"You all are acting like idiots! It was just a stick! No one really cares who threw it for all we know it could have been the wind! Now I want you all to shut the hell up or I swear to you I'll send you there!" Her voice had become harsh and cruel and Beast Boy was actually hiding behind Cyborg who was trying to hide behind Robin.

"We will." They said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to the show. However Kari is mine, along with anything else I decide to add to my little story.

Review Responses

I'm going to make this short sweet and to the point. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED THIS STORY!

Raven's Sister 

**Chapter 10**

Kari had watched the explosion in shock and amusement, who knew Raven had such potential to be cruel. She grinned as she walked into her room, knowing she had some interesting information for Slade.

She sat on the edge of her bed and was about to call Slade when she decided it could wait until tomorrow. She sighed and lay down on her bed and quickly slipped into a flawless sleep.

Robin was still angry about Beast Boy's denial but something about Raven's outburst made him think it would be safer to just ignore it. He went up to his room and looked around, this was his room, and no one had ever been in here because none of the other titan's knew it was here.

He had kept a room down the hall from Raven's as a cover-up room, that way he could keep his room all to himself. Suddenly he saw a dark shadow pass his bedroom window, the shadow cast by the overly bright moonlight.

He sat still for a second trying to figure out what it could have been, but he couldn't think of anything, nothing natural of course. He opened his window and looked around, he saw the cause of the shadow and his eyes narrowed. "Kari." He whispered as he turned and left his room in a hurry.

Kari had been sleeping soundly when the golden band around her neck began tightening and cutting off her air supply. Her eyes shot open, Slade was summoning her and if she didn't go soon he'd kill her.

She jumped up and opened her window, she summoned up her power and used it to levitate herself away. She passed a few windows before dropping to the ground and making her way to Slade's newest hideout.

He had come back and found an underwater cavern where he had been staying. She moved to the beach and entered the water; she cried out in surprise, it was freezing.

Of course it was midnight or something but she still was not prepared for the chilling feeling that was seeping into her skin. Kari took a deep breath and dove into the murky depths of the ocean.

She used her power to move air under the water until she had a huge air bubble. She stuck her head inside it and swam in the direction of the underwater cave, she reached it in just under twenty minutes and she was thankful because her air bubble was running out of breathable air.

Robin had followed Kari to the ocean and stood in the shadows as she dived below the water. He would have followed her but he didn't have the right equipment with him so he decided to just wait for her to come back.

Kari entered the cave and come up gasping for air. She heard a deep evil chuckle coming from the darkness surrounding the pool of water. Her eyes darted around in the darkness trying to spot him.

"Kari, you made it just in time, a moment longer and you wouldn't have left the tower." He said as his evil red eyes became visible in the shadows.

"Yes Slade, I'm aware of that." She said her voice hard and controlled.

Slade's eyes narrowed at her lack of respect but let it slip for now; eventually she would pay for it all. His smirk was hidden in the darkness as he watched the girl climb out of the water.

"Now I have a new assignment for you." He said turning away and lighting a match as he walked deeper into the cave. Kari swallowed hard and followed him deeper into the cave.

Robin sighed and rubbed his face groggily, he hadn't realized Kari would be down there so long and it was definitely suspicious. He leaned against the rock and began thinking over all the things, he knew about her.

He knew she had lied about having powers, evidence being he saw her flying outside his window. Other then that he really didn't have any evidence she was anything but what Raven said she was, but something felt wrong about it. He remembered the look Kari had given Raven when she had opened her mouth to speak when he had first asked her who Kari was. What was it Raven had started to say? His eyes closed at his mind went back to that day.

Flashback

Robin hesitated for a moment and then gave up he nodded and turned to face Raven. "Well who is this?" Beast Boy said, his nose wrinkling.

"This is my si…" Raven started but was interrupted by Kari's voice.

"My name's Kari. I need a place to stay and Raven offered to help me out. We met back before you all got together." Kari said quickly shooting Raven a piercing glance.

End Flashback

Si…what could she have been about to say? Then it hit him, he hadn't realized it until just then but they looked almost like identical twins. Si…means sister!

His eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet. They were sisters, but why wouldn't Raven just tell them that? Why did she have to keep it a secret?

He stood and walked over to the water, he sighed and turned to leave when suddenly he heard a gasp from behind him.

(Celsie) Okay I realize I have been promising this for ever but I SWEAR the Raven and Robin romance will begin in the next chapter. Plus a most interesting twist!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to the show. However Kari is mine, along with anything else I decide to add to my little story.

Review Responses

I'm going to make this short sweet and to the point. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED THIS STORY!

Raven's Sister 

**Chapter 11**

"ROBIN!" Kari cried as she came up out of the water gasping. She hadn't even realized he had followed her and now she was busted, unless she could come up with a believable lie in about twenty seconds.

Robin winced, he hadn't wanted to be caught, but then maybe he did, maybe he had wanted to confront Kari about this. He slowly turned and faced a dripping wet Kari. He watched her mouth move neither was sure what to say and finally he broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell us your Raven's sister?" he demanded. Kari's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that to be his first question, and she wasn't sure she knew the answer to it.

"I don't know." She replied the slowly as she tried to discover the reasoning behind it.

"At the time it just seemed like a good idea." She said quietly hoping Slade was in the bathroom or something and not listening through the band around her neck.

"Robin what are you doing here?" she asked suddenly realizing she had no idea.

"I followed you, and that reminds me. How come you failed to mention your powers?" he demanded this time sounding very suspicious.

"I'm…ashamed of them." Kari lied hoping he wouldn't see through it.

"Ashamed? Why?" he wanted to know.

Kari shook her head, "We need to get aw…" and suddenly the band began tightening around her neck and she fell to her knees struggling for air.

"N…o…pl..ea..se…" she begged trying to remove the golden band. Robin's eyes widened, as a dark figure rose up from the water behind Kari.

"Naughty, naughty little servant, you almost made a big mistake. Lucky for you I'm a forgiving master." A dark ominous voice said smugly.

"R..ob..in…r…u.n" Kari cried desperately. She had never wanted this to happen, she knew eventually it would but she had always thought she could find a way out of it. Robin had ruined everything though by following her.

Robin's eyes darkened, "Slade. I should have guessed." He said taking out his Bo-staff and preparing for a fight.

"Put your ridiculous toy away boy, I have no desire to fight you. I'm already in reach of what I desire." Slade said with a smirk as he waved his hand in Kari's direction. Kari's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she began convulsing.

"What are you doing to her?" Robin demanded still not fully comprehending the situation.

"I'm, shall we say, re-educating her." Slade said amusement evident in his voice. Slowly Kari stopped moving as blood trickled from the corner or her mouth. Slade slowly made his way over to her and kicked her hard in the back.

He smiled as he heard the distinct sound of bones cracking, he had sworn this girl would pay with her life but first he wanted the rest of the titans.

"Get up wench!" He whispered harshly. Kari moaned and Slade kicked her in the stomach. She cried out in pain but struggled to her feet desperate to get away from the beatings.

"Go to the tower and bring me the alien girl." He ordered, and then he seemed to remember Robin was still there staring at the two of them in shock and puzzlement.

"But first subdue Robin and bring him to the lair." He ordered as he disappeared. Kari slowly turned to face Robin who had snapped out of his confused state and was standing prepared once again for battle.

She wiped the trail of blood from her face, "I'm so sorry for everything, but I refuse to die for you or for anyone!" she yelled fury written all over her face. She levitated a large boulder and sent it crashing in Robin's direction but he quickly evaded it.

He struck her in the back with his staff causing her to collapse. The attack itself hadn't been very crippling but it combined with her earlier beating from Slade was enough.

She got to her feet and watched Robin wearily; she had lost all control of the situation and was tempted to go all out on him. But she knew that letting her innate sense of survival and self-preservation would cause her to go too far and probably kill him and maybe herself.

So she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she felt him leap into the air and she quickly performed a roundhouse kick sending him flying into a tree trunk. She was so busy mentally congratulating herself that she missed his next attack and was knocked off her feet…again… and landed a few feet away holding her stomach.

He had slammed his staff into her, and she would definitely be feeling it in the morning, that is if she lived that long. Suddenly she caught sight of a huge boulder behind Robin and got an idea.

First she levitated a slightly smaller boulder and directed it to chase after Robin as he desperately tried to evade it, then she levitated the larger one and with a resounding crack and a scream of pain from Robin she trapped him between the boulders.

She very carefully set the boulders down so she wouldn't cause any more harm to Robin then she already had. The boulders had maybe eight inches between the two and Robin was crushed in the middle still yelling.

"I'm sorry Robin, I never meant for any of this to happen. I never wanted to have to do this, but it was my life or that of the titans. I guess you can tell who I chose." Kari said sadly as she noticed the intense hatred radiating from Robin's eyes.

Kari used her powers to get the boulder into the underwater cave and set it down in a corner. She turned to leave, but turned back to look at him.

"Don't blame Raven for this. She didn't know, no one did. It was my job and I did it. Nothing more." She whispered as she left the cavern already planning how to get Starfire away from the tower.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to the show. However Kari is mine, along with anything else I decide to add to my little story.

Review Responses

I'm going to make this short sweet and to the point. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED THIS STORY!

Raven's Sister 

**Chapter 12**

Slade walked up to the boulders that were currently holding the boy wonder captive.

"Interesting technique. No broken bones I hope." He said with a smirk.

Robin growled, "What the hell are you up to now Slade?" he demanded remembering all the times he had ever fought with Slade. Including the time he almost lost Raven.

Wait, why did that occurrence stand out so much more then the others he asked himself while Slade continued his stroll around Robin's stone prison. You almost lost a friend and teammate that's why, a voice whispered. Yeah but I almost lost all of my friends at one time or another he thought.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Slade's remark. "Shame she'll die anyway."

Robin's eyes narrowed, "Who will die?" he demanded.

Slade smirked, "Since I've already won I suppose it won't hurt to tell you want my devious plan is."

Robin rolled his eyes; man this guy was way to into himself.

"First off, I kidnapped Kari and slipped this beautiful golden band on to her neck, which can kill her in an instant. At first she resisted my plans for her, but after she realized I held her life in my hands she became much more agreeable. It was pure luck that I found Raven's only family, though it played rather well into the entire scheme of things." Slade said smugly overly pleased with himself.

"Right but what are you going to do now?" Robin asked.

"Well when Kari brings me all of the titans, I will kill her slowly and painfully and allow you all to watch. Then I'll place these mental impulse generators around your neck, much like the one Kari has now, only yours will have more power and be able to control every aspect of your life. After every hint of resistance has been beaten out of you, I'll use you to take control of Jump City, and possibly if I so desire, the world."

Robin's eyes narrowed, he'd die before he'd let himself be controlled by Slade, but he chose to keep his silence. His mind began to work out an escape plan.

(Back at the Titan's Tower)

Kari slipped back into her room, hoping that this time she had done so unnoticed. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, she had to do this no matter how wrong it was. Kari opened her bedroom door and quietly made her way to Starfire's room.

After quietly knocking on the door and very groggy Starfire opened it,

"Friend Kari, What is it you need of me at such a before light hour?" she asked with a yawn.

"Robin asked me to deliver a message. He's at a secluded area of the beach waiting for you. He said he has something really important to tell you." Kari answered.

Starfire's eyes widened slowly but she nodded, "Okay." A few minutes later Starfire had flown the two of them to the beach.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked looking around the beach with a puzzled look on her face. Kari bit her bottom lip as she used her power to pick up a rock about the size of Starfire's head and slammed it into her skull knocking her unconscious.

She tried not to cry out at the slow trickle of blood that was running from a cut on the back of Starfire's head. She quickly bound, gagged and blindfolded her and then made her way to Slade's lair. Kari seriously hoped Starfire would stay asleep long enough to get there.

Several minutes later Kari arrived and placed a still unconscious Starfire in an energy cell. Slade entered the room seconds later and smirked approvingly, "Well done, two down and three to go." He said before disappearing again.

Kari watched him go and then made her way back to the entrance. As she passed by Robin she heard him whisper, "Don't do this we can help you."

Kari laughed in disgust, "You can't help me, and no one can. Look at you, you can't even help yourself!" she said as she turned and left the cavern.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to the show. However Kari is mine, along with anything else I decide to add to my little story.

Review Responses

I'm going to make this short sweet and to the point. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED THIS STORY!

Raven's Sister 

**Chapter 13**

Kari slipped into the basement of the tower, aware of how dangerously little time she had to complete her next task. She looked around until she caught sight of the 'T-Sub' a submarine that Cyborg had created not too long ago.

She closed her eyes and called on all of her power to begin tearing all of the cables and wires that kept the ship running. After about ten minutes she opened her eyes and smiled in satisfaction.

You couldn't see the damage from the outside but repairing the wires and cables would take Cyborg long enough. She quietly made her way up to her room to catch some much-needed sleep before her next big performance.

(A few hours later)

Kari woke to the sound of fists pounding on her door, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then the past night's events came back to her mind and she remembered what she had to do now. She quickly got dressed and opened the door to her room.

Beast Boy was standing outside looking worried, "We've got trouble, Robin and Starfire are missing. Someone must have taken them." He said quickly.

"I found them." A monotone voice said from the common room. Beast Boy took off in the direction of Raven's voice followed by Kari.

"They're at the beach?" Beast Boy demanded.

"No something must be wrong, they wouldn't have just left right?" Kari said loudly.

"Right." Raven answered back slowly as she turned to face them. "Just one other thing, their under water."

"That's okay, that's what I created the T-Sub for." Cyborg said with a laugh from the doorway.

Kari grinned, "Right." Moments later they heard Cyborg curse loudly. Kari, Raven and Beast Boy went to investigate.

"What's wrong?" B.B asked.

"The wires are all messed up." Cyborg answered looking pissed.

"So fix it." Raven said as she gazed at the ship.

"It's not that easy besides the damage makes no sense."

"We don't have time to analyze the ship damages! Just fix it so we can find Robin and Starfire!" Kari yelled suddenly.

She clamed up as everyone turned to stare at her.

"Sorry, I've just become such close friends with Starfire. I'm worried about her." She whispered.

The rest of the Titans nodded like they understood and she turned and went back upstairs. She made a run for Cyborg's room hoping she could find the back up files of his blue prints.

Kari quickly took a look around the room and found the required files she stuck them in her back pocket and slipped from his room completely unnoticed.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to the show. However Kari is mine, along with anything else I decide to add to my little story.

Review Responses

I'm going to make this short sweet and to the point. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED THIS STORY!

Raven's Sister 

**Chapter 14**

About an hour later Cyborg announced the T-Sub was fixed and they all climbed in desperate to find their friends.

Kari gazed out at the passing ocean-life and wondered what it would be like to be in control of your own life. To decide what you wanted and when you wanted it all on your own.

She wondered what it was like to be in control of your own destiny, to decide your own battles. That was what she wanted, to be able to fight her own battles and to face her death knowing it was the way SHE had meant for it to be.

She sighed heavily as she realized even if she lived through this, her life would never be her own.

"We're here." Cyborg said as he maneuvered the ship into the cavern.

Kari waited hesitant and scared as they made their way onto land. She wanted to warn them, to apologize in advance for what she was about to do but she knew it wouldn't matter.

Slowly they climbed out of the ship and stepped on to the cavern floor. Suddenly lights appeared from every direction and Slade's voice filled the air.

"So glad you could join us, titans." Before anyone could react energy cells surrounded and dividing the titans.

"Damn it! Let me outta here!" Cyborg yelled trying to blast his way out but the energy cell just absorbed his sonic energy.

Slowly out of the darkness, Slade became visible with two floating cells following him. The cells holding Robin and Starfire landed next to the other three.

"Congratulations, you have defeated the titans and earned your freedom. Unfortunately you won't leave this cavern alive." Up until now Slade had left her alone. Kari's eyes widened as the band around her neck began tightening again.

After several seconds it stopped and she looked up shocked, she had expected him to kill her right then and there. Suddenly his foot connected with her head and sent her flying against the cavern wall. She fought to stand up and glared at him evenly.

"You lied to me!" she whispered harshly.

"Of course I did, you honestly believed I'd let you go? You're an idiot." He said with a smirk. Kari was angry and she didn't know what do, again she felt completely out of control.

She had to stop him suddenly she was flying against the opposite wall curtsey of Slade's fury. She got back up and charged Slade desperate. He evaded her and Kari screamed in pain as she felt a hidden dagger enter her flesh.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to the show. However Kari is mine, along with anything else I decide to add to my little story.

Review Responses

I'm going to make this short sweet and to the point. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED THIS STORY!

Okay this is the FINAL CHAPTER! Yep that's right this story is officially 'so five minutes ago' however if enough people ask for it (about ten maybe fifteen) I'll make a sequel, I already have it planned out and the title will be 'A Bird's Romance' (It will be slightly fluffy but don't count on a lot of it because I'm not a fluffy kind a girl.)

Raven's Sister 

**Chapter 15**

Kari's scream etched itself into the minds of the titans and while everyone but Robin felt betrayed by her and hated her for it, they still felt sick when they saw the blade enter her. Robin of course knew what was going on and practically screamed in frustration.

He was completely helpless, and he didn't like it. He couldn't save Kari and he couldn't save his friends. Slade took note of his frustration and sauntered over to him leaving Kari bleeding profusely from the knife that was lodged in her stomach.

"I told you I'd kill her slowly." He whispered maliciously. Robin felt sick as the blood began pooling around the girl. Suddenly he saw her raise her hand and wave it in their direction. The energy cells vanished leaving only five very, very angry titans and a slightly disturbed Slade.

"How did you…?" he demanded and then it dawned on him.

"Stupid BITCH!" he screamed. He made a motion to move towards her but Robin stood in front of her.

Raven knelt beside her sister and held her hand. "Hang on, we'll get you out of here."

Kari shook her head weakly. "GO, run before it's too late."

"It's okay we can handle Slade." Raven said still fighting the emotions that were having a field day in her head.

"Not Slade, me. Run." Kari whispered her face contorting with the effort it took to speak.

Raven felt her take one last breath, and suddenly a wave of energy washed out across the cave as Kari died. Rocks began rumbling and falling to the ground around them.

"Come on! WE have to get out of here!" Robin yelled as he grabbed her by the arm and forced her to her feet. Raven tried to get away but Robin wouldn't let go.

"We can't just leave her!" she cried.

Robin shook his head, "We don't have time! GO!" he yelled as he shoved her towards the ship. They climbed in and watched as the cave collapsed in on Kari's body. They could only hope as they escaped the disaster that Kari had succeeded in taking Slade with her.

(Later that same day)

"Raven? Can I come in?" Robin called quietly from outside her bedroom door.

"Yes." Raven said sadly as she gazed out her window wanting desperately to cry but knowing it wasn't safe.

"Raven, I'm so sorry about what happened to Kari." Robin whispered as he sat down on the edge of her bed, secretly hoping she wouldn't kill him for taking such a liberty.

She didn't seem to notice though.

"Robin, why did she do it?" Raven asked after a few minutes of complete silence.

"She had to, she had to try and make amends for the damage she had done." Robin answered.

"She didn't have to die just to make amends!" Raven cried.

Robin shook his head sadly; "I think she had her own reasons for her actions. One's we could never hope to understand."

Raven shook her head vehemently, "There were other ways! We could have helped her!"

Robin smiled slightly, "That's what I told her but she just laughed in my face and said, "You can't help me, no one can. You can't even help yourself."

Raven smirked, "I guess she was right, in the end she had to save us." Robin smiled, "She didn't have to, she chose to."

_Damn right I did! _

Raven gasped as a very familiar voice rang in her mind.

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked worried.

_Tell him your fine!_

Raven shook her head, "Yeah I'm okay."

_He has a thing for you ya know._

_WHAT?_ Raven answered back mentally.

_I repeat he has a thing for you._

Raven blushed, "Are you sure your okay?" Robin asked staring at her.

Raven nodded, _how do you know? _

_Because I can see his thoughts too and boy is he having some thoughts about YOU! _

Raven could feel her face heating up at the prospect of what Robin might be thinking about her.

_Want me to tell you? _

_NO…well yes maybe just a little_. Raven replied embarrassed.

_He's thinking how beautiful you are when you blush and certain things that would make him blush. Shall I continue? _

_Maybe you shouldn't. _Raven answered.

_Maybe I should._ Came the reply.

"Raven there's something I have to tell you." Robin began. Raven's eyes widened.

_What did you do?_ She demanded.

_Nothing serious. I might have just nudged him into a certain decision. _

"While I was trapped in that cavern all I could think about was how I could escape…escape and save you. I was so scared that something would happen to you that I didn't even think about anyone else's safety. Not even my own." He continued.

_How ROMANTIC!_ The voice cried with a dramatic flair.

Raven blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Raven? Raven, I think I'm in love with you." Robin said finally.

_YOU THINK? BOY YOU ARE HEAD OVER HEELS AND DON'T EVEN KNOW IT!_ Kari practically screamed inside Raven's head.

Raven winced but she couldn't keep back the flood of emotions that were rushing through her.

_Don't worry about it; I'll keep them little monsters in check. Whew, Rage has a few issues for tissues, doesn't she?_

Raven couldn't help cracking a smile at this. Robin saw the smile and couldn't help returning it.

"Well?" he asked hopefully.

Raven would have known how he felt without Kari's guidance by just looking into his eyes. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" she whispered.

_You go girl! Woo hoo! Party! Party!_

Raven laughed, at Kari's antics and Robin's face.

"Yeah that answers it." Robin answered slowly with a slow seductive grin appearing on his face. Raven's eyes widened as Robin leaned it for a much more passionate and lengthy kiss. They broke it off and stared at each other.

"So…what now?" Robin asked not sure what would happen now.

_Ask him out!_ Kari screamed excitedly.

Raven blushed, but decided what the heck. "Are you interested in being my boy-toy, I mean boyfriend?" she asked with a grin.

_Oh we ALL KNOW what you meant!_

Robin blushed furiously. "Yeah. He said finally.

_Let the make-out session begin!_ A grinning voice whispered as Raven and Robin did just that.

_Go AWAY!_ Raven shouted at her sister as she felt Robin's arms snake around her waist and pull her closer until she was practically in his lap.

OH All right, but try and keep it G-rated alright? I do have to live with your memories for awhile!

Raven smiled against Robin's lips and for once she felt completely safe, even if she did have her sister's spirit running around in her mind.


End file.
